The invention relates to apparatus for assisting those persons who cannot walk without special apparatus. More particularly the invention relates to apparatus intended to support the weight of a person and at the same time make it possible for them to propel themselves about by their feet and thus acquire some mobility. The apparatus ordinarily will have wheels.
The prior art includes various apparatus which include wheels for supporting the weight of a person. A problem with such apparatus is that the person using such apparatus often cannot readily limit the forward motion of the apparatus. Some such known apparatus include brakes which are manually operated. Even this known apparatus, however, can be quite dangerous when used by a person who may have relatively weak hands particularly when the apparatus is used on a sloping surface. Sloping surfaces or ramps are, of course, widely used at the intersections between sidewalks and streets and also to bypass steps.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which will provide greater safety for the user when used on such sloping surfaces.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will enable the user to have greater control over the braking of such apparatus.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will be inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will allow unrestricted movement if the operator desires such a manner of operation.